Style
by EmySilver
Summary: OS / UA - Le premier amour. Cette chose tantôt merveilleuse, tantôt destructrice. Mais qui ne s'oublie jamais.


**Disclaimer : **Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

**Bêta : **Pauu-Aya

**Défi :** Donné par Aliciaa18 qui m'avait proposé le couple Ginny/Blaise.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Il faut savoir que ma première source d'inspiration pour cet OS a été "Style" de Taylor Swift car j'adore cette chanson. N'aimant pas les song-fic j'ai pris quelques paroles pour créer cette histoire mais à ma sauce bien entendu. Pour les fans de Taytay je vous laisse retrouver les paroles disséminées ci et là ;)

Rating M pour un petit passage lime.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

.

.

Minuit approchait à grand pas, toute la maison était plongée dans un sommeil profond et réparateur sauf la cadette de la grande fratrie des Weasley. La jeune fille lisait attentivement un magazine à la lumière de sa table de chevet car elle était incapable de dormir à cause de la chaleur ambiante et étouffante de l'été.

Une brise salvatrice vint caresser son dos et lui fit pousser un petit soupir appréciateur. Elle se détourna un instant des lignes fines et délicates du tatouage noir et gris qui avait permis à Ryan Ashley de remporter le titre de Ink Master, afin de diriger son visage à la peau de porcelaine vers la fenêtre en quête d'un deuxième courant d'air. Elle attendit une bonne minute mais le temps décida de rejouer les capricieux et de la laisser étouffer dans sa petite chambre qui n'avait presque pas changé depuis ses quatorze ans. Les meubles étaient en acajou et les murs étaient de couleur crème sauf celui en face de son lit sur lequel trônaient des posters de groupes de rock. chaque millimètre de la peinture. Ses iris marrons quittèrent le visage de Chester Bennington, chanteur de Linkin Park, pour se reporter sur le tatouage qui captivait son attention il y a encore quelques secondes.

Les minutes défilèrent et son admiration pour celle que l'on appelait désormais la « First Lady » de Ink Master grandissait. Son jeune âge, son parcours mais surtout son talent lui donnaient envie de se surpasser et de ne vivre que pour cette passion qu'elles avaient en commun. Bientôt elle partirait pour l'université étudier le dessin et se trouver un maître d'apprentissage. Bientôt elle pourrait vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait. Bientôt elle serait indépendante et recouverte de tatouage de la tête aux pieds peu importe ce que sa mère pourrait dire.

La fatigue commença à se manifester et à lui brûler les yeux. À contrecœur, elle posa le magazine sur le sol moquetté et éteignit la lumière.

Ginny tenta de trouver une position confortable en tournant plusieurs fois sur elle-même mais la moiteur de son corps contre les draps lui laissait une sensation désagréable sur la peau et l'empêchait de se sentir bien. Elle enfouit son visage dans son oreiller dans l'espoir de trouver la force de s'endormir jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit qui lui semblait familier arrivât à ses oreilles. Il était très faible mais la jeune femme aurait pu le reconnaitre entre mille. Ce son si familier qu'elle ne pensait pourtant plus jamais entendre. Elle releva précipitamment sa tête du coussin en plume d'oie afin de mieux tendre l'oreille et savoir si, oui ou non, son imagination avait fait des siennes.

Aucun bruit ne transperçait le calme de la petite rue où elle habitait, lui faisant penser que son imagination lui avait bel et bien joué des tours, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de métal résonnât.

La jeune femme se précipita hors de son lit, manquant de tomber quand son pied se prit dans les draps.

Arrivée à la fenêtre, elle le vit adossé au capot de sa voiture, les yeux levés dans sa direction. Lui, l'homme qui avait hanté ses jours et ses nuits pendant des mois après qu'il soit parti étudier à l'étranger, la laissant seule.

Blaise Zabini était revenu.

Elle ne savait pour combien de temps mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qui lui importait était qu'il était là et qu'il avait pensé à elle.

La rousse lui fit un petit signe de la main, tandis que le jeune homme lui répondit avec un sourire en coin quasi-imperceptible.

Elle se redressa et fit un pas en arrière avant de revenir se pencher à la fenêtre et de montrer son index et son majeur levé, indiquant au métis qu'elle arrivait dans deux minutes.

Excitée, elle ralluma sa lampe de chevet puis trotta jusqu'à son armoire, le son de ses pas étouffés par la moquette, à la recherche d'une tenue plus adaptée au monde extérieur que son pyjama qu'elle enleva et envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Après avoir soulevé plusieurs piles de vêtements, elle finit par dénicher un débardeur gris et une petite jupe en jean noir, ainsi qu'une paire de vans noirs qu'elle enfila rapidement. La jeune adulte s'approcha de sa coiffeuse afin de redonner un peu de vie et de volume à ses racines, ses doigts parcouraient son cuir chevelu quand son regard capta un éclat argenté, son rouge à lèvres préféré. Il était d'un rouge profond qui faisait ressortir à merveille ses taches de rousseur et la blancheur de sa peau lui donnant un petit air de Blanche-Neige. Elle enleva le bouchon et appliqua le rouge sur ses lèvres légèrement pulpeuses. Elle rangea le tube dans son sac à main et passa la sangle sur son épaule prête à faire le mur.

.

La silhouette fine et athlétique de Ginny sortie de la maison, elle trotta jusqu'au véhicule et ouvrit la portière dans un léger grincement. Quand elle s'installa sur le siège passager, Blaise cessa de battre un rythme imaginaire sur le volant en cuir usé de sa Chevrolet Impala de 1967. Il alluma le contact, faisant tressauter le moteur et sortir la voix du groupe _Tears For Fears_ des enceintes. Le métis actionna doucement la pédale d'accélération pour repartir aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivé.

Ils roulèrent en silence, uniquement bercés par le bruit du moteur et la playlist de Blaise, chacun regardant la route, perdus dans leurs pensées, jusqu'à une petite station essence faisant également office de supérette.

En sortant de la voiture de collection, Ginny fit un tour sur elle-même afin de vérifier que le parking était bien désert. À part une autre voiture, qui devait certainement appartenir à l'employé, elle ne vit personne. Ce qui la rassura car elle ne préférait pas imaginer ce que sa mère pourrait lui faire si elle apprenait qu'elle était sortie la nuit sans son autorisation. Elle avait beau être majeure, elle craignait la colère de la matriarche des Weasley comme si elle avait encore quatre ans.

Un raclement de gorge la ramena à la réalité. Elle tourna la tête dans la direction du bruit et vit Blaise devant l'entrée, une main posé sur le battant de la porte. La rousse le rattrapa en quelques pas et souffla un « merci » quand il lui ouvrit la porte tel un gentleman, la faisant entrer en première dans le petit magasin aux néons puissants qui reflétaient leur lumière aveuglante sur le carrelage blanc mal entretenu.

Deux petites sonneries indiquèrent au caissier que son magasin n'était plus vide. En apercevant Ginny, le trentenaire - dont les tempes commençaient déjà à se dégarnir - la reluqua de haut en bas, appréciant sans aucune gêne les courbes de la jeune femme. Blaise dans un geste possessif posa sa main au creux des épaules de la rousse afin de la guider dans l'allée qui l'intéressait. Sentir la pulpe des doigts du métis sur sa peau laiteuse fit frissonner Ginny. Elle savait que ce n'était pas un geste d'affection, qu'il ne l'avait fait que dans l'optique de calmer le regard lubrique de l'employé mais cela lui réchauffa le cœur, lui remémorant des souvenirs qu'elle avait enfouis au plus profond de sa mémoire pour ne pas souffrir de l'absence du jeune homme.

Il la dirigea à travers les rayons de la supérette prenant au passage deux paquets de chips goût barbecue, une bouteille de jus d'orange et une bouteille de vodka avant de retourner sur ses pas et de se dresser devant le caissier pour payer ses achats.

L'homme, dont le badge indiquait qu'il s'appelait Marty, passa les articles un à un, jetant un coup d'œil appuyé à Ginny après chaque bip. Le regard assassin de Blaise ne l'effrayait pas une seule seconde.

« 18,75 livres, » annonça le trentenaire.

Blaise fouilla dans la poche arrière de son jean et en sortit un billet de vingt qu'il déposa sur le comptoir, récupéra ses biens avec l'aide de la benjamine des Weasley et partit sans s'occuper de la monnaie que lui tendait l'homme.

Il marcha d'un pas rageur jusqu'à la Chevrolet et jeta pêle-mêle ses achats sur la banquette arrière, faisant craquer les chips quand la bouteille en verre atterrit sur les paquets et réduit certains pétales de pomme de terre en petits morceaux.

Les avant-bras et le front posés sur le volant, Blaise souffla un grand coup par le nez, expulsant la rage qu'avait provoquée le caissier en lui. Ginny posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et la serra doucement pour tenter de l'apaiser. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction et elle vit immédiatement le regard du métis s'adoucir. Elle avait toujours eu se pouvoir sur lui, celui de le calmer en un clin d'œil juste par sa présence. Il lui adressa un petit sourire en coin, faisant scintiller l'anneau en métal situé au coin de sa lèvre inférieur grâce à la lumière des réverbères puis, se redressa pour se caler dans son siège usé par le temps et actionna de nouveau le moteur.

.

Ginny voyait la route défiler sous ses yeux et ne remarqua qu'une fois sortis de la ville que Blaise roulait les phares éteint. Elle se tourna vers la vitre arrière et vit les derniers lampadaires s'éloigner pour ne devenir que des points lointains et enfin finir par disparaître définitivement. Elle pivota vers Blaise et lui demanda d'une voix inquiète.

« Tu n'allumes pas les feux ? »

« Non. Tu ne veux pas être vu en ma compagnie de toute façon n'est-ce pas ? Alors je roule incognito. »

« Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! » s'offusqua-t-elle « D'où sors-tu cette bêtise ? »

Il braqua ses pupilles noirs en direction de la rousse et la regarda intensément pendant de longues secondes, quittant l'asphalte des yeux, ce qui fit palpiter le cœur de Ginny. La lune était certes à son paroxysme et éclairait la route de campagne d'une lumière blanche mais sans les phares, elle n'était pas rassurée, vraiment pas du tout. Elle tenta alors de se concentrer sur les paroles de _Personnal Jesus_ pour calmer les battements de son palpitant.

« Je t'ai vu regarder partout d'un air apeuré quand on était sur le parking. J'en ai conclu que tu ne voulais surtout pas que l'on te voit avec moi. »

« N'importe quoi… Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'aucune connaissance de ma mère n'était présente. »

« Hum… Ta mère, encore… »

Ginny qui fixait avec anxiété le bitume vit le nez de la voiture se rapprocher de plus en plus du fossé, sans que Blaise n'exécute aucun mouvement pour corriger la direction catastrophique que prenait leur sortie nocturne.

« Bordel Blaise regarde la route s'il-te-plaît ! » cria-t-elle paniquée.

Il ne bougeait toujours pas, ses yeux restaient encrés sur la rousse et uniquement sur elle. Alors elle tendit le bras et posa sa main sur celle de Blaise afin de corriger leur trajectoire. Son geste fit dériver les orbes noirs de Blaise sur leurs mains entrelacées.

« T'ES COMPLÉTEMENT MALADE ! QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS ? TU VOULAIS NOUS TUER C'EST ÇA ? REGARDE CETTE PUTAIN DE ROUTE ! »

Les hurlements de la jeune femme firent apparaître un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres charnues du métis qui avait enfin décidé de reporter ses yeux sur la route. Il avait fait exprès de lui faire peur, elle le savait. Pour se venger elle lui envoya un coup de poing dans le biceps.

« Aïe ! » s'exclama-t-il en plaquant sa main sur gauche sur son bras, une fausse grimace de douleur sur le visage. « Je crois que tu m'as cassé le bras. »

« J'espère que tu auras un bleu énorme, » dit-elle en lui tirant la langue. « Allume tes phares, » lui ordonna-t-elle.

« Non. »

.

Ginny sut immédiatement où Blaise l'emmenait dès qu'elle le vit s'engager sur un chemin de terre en pente dissimulé par la nuit et quelques branches de pin. Pour son plus grand bonheur, le conducteur fut obligé d'allumer les phares à cause de l'obscurité provoquée par les épaisses épines empêchant les rayons de la lune de traverser jusqu'au sol.

Ils grimpèrent lentement le chemin tortueux en forme de S et finirent par déboucher sur une clairière servant de point de vue afin d'admirer les collines verdoyantes la journée et les lumières de la ville le soir. C'était également le seul endroit où l'on pouvait admirer les étoiles sans être gêné par l'éclairage artificiel de Godric's Hollow. À la nuit tombée, on y retrouvait souvent des couples d'adolescents venus passer un moment en tête à tête loin de toute surveillance parentale.

La jeune femme adorait venir ici, le calme et la sérénité qui se dégageaient de ce lieu avait le don de l'apaiser. À part sa chambre elle ne connaissait pas meilleur endroit pour laisser cour à sa créativité. Elle se rappelait avoir esquissé ses premiers dessins ici, en s'entraînant à reproduire de façon réaliste l'écorce d'un arbre. De fil en aiguille, cela l'avait emmené à trouver sa voie et à se spécialiser dans les portraits. Dans son carnet à croquis se trouvaient essentiellement ceux de Blaise, dont les traits noircissaient par dizaines les pages.

Le métis se gara face à la falaise afin qu'ils puissent admirer la vue sans avoir à bouger de la voiture.

Ginny sortit tout de même du véhicule pour se dégourdir les jambes et apprécia de ne plus sentir le cuir des sièges contre ses cuisses.

« Tu devrais sortir, il fait bien meilleur dehors, » dit-elle à l'attention de Blaise en se penchant par la fenêtre.

Être entouré d'arbres rendait le lieu frais, ce qui était très appréciable pour Ginny après la fournaise qu'avait été sa chambre.

Blaise obtempéra et partit s'assoir dans l'herbe, la bouteille de vodka déjà logée entre ses lèvres charnues. Il observa la rousse accoudée à la rambarde en bois et admira ses courbes ainsi que ses longues jambes.

Ginny tourna la tête en direction de la voiture et ne vit plus l'homme qui hantait ses pensées. Elle se retourna vivement et eut la surprise de le voir en train de la regarder. En fait ce qui la surprenait vraiment n'était pas que ses yeux noirs comme la nuit soient posés sur son derrière mais qu'il l'ait écoutée et était sorti de sa précieuse Chevrolet. Il l'aimait tellement qu'elle s'était demandé plus d'une fois si ce n'était pas avec sa voiture qu'il sortait plutôt qu'elle.

La rousse le rejoignit et lui arracha la bouteille des doigts avalant à son tour une gorgée qui lui brûla la trachée. Une petite grimace s'afficha sur son joli visage ce qui fit apparaître un rictus moqueur sur celui de Blaise.

« On a encore du mal à boire de l'alcool pur à ce que je vois Ginger. »

Ginger…

L'entendre l'appeler comme ça la figea pendant quelques secondes avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée pour se redonner un peu de contenance. Blaise lui avait donné ce surnom lors de leur premier rendez-vous, il y a presque deux ans. C'était son surnom, un surnom facile donné à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux mais c'était le sien et il était le seul à avoir le droit de l'appeler comme ça.

« Tiens. »

Il lui tendit une bouteille de jus d'orange qu'elle accepta sans rechigner. Le liquide orange calmant sa gorge endolorie.

« Merci. »

Après ce petit échange, suivit un long moment de silence qu'aucun des deux n'osait briser. Chacun profitait de la présence de l'autre comme si cela était la seule chose qui leur suffisait.

Ginny finit par s'allonger dans l'herbe et se mit à observer les étoiles. Elle tenta de se rappeler ce que Luna lui avait enseigné sur les constellations et essaya de repérer, parmi l'amas de petits points lumineux, la ceinture d'Orion. Trois étoiles lumineuses ce n'était pas sorcier à trouver non ? Du moins c'était ce qu'avait pensé Ginny qui, après de longues minutes, ne les avait toujours pas identifiées. Elle poussa alors un petit soupir de frustration.

« Un problème ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à trouver la ceinture d'Orion, » pesta-t-elle.

« C'est à ça que tu réfléchis depuis tout à l'heure ? » s'étonna Blaise. « Moi qui pensais que tu songeais à ton petit ami. »

« Quel petit ami ? »

« Un mec de ta classe. Dean c'est bien ça ? »

« Qui t'as parlé de lui ? »

« J'ai mes indics, » dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ginny n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, des mois de silence et la première conversation un tant soit peu sérieuse qu'ils avaient été sur Dean… Dean n'était physiquement qu'une pâle copie du jeune homme assis à ses côtés. C'était un gentil garçon mais cela s'arrêtait là. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à développer des sentiments amoureux pour lui, l'ombre de Blaise planant toujours non loin de son esprit.

« On doit avoir les mêmes indics alors car je sais que tu n'as pas tardé pour te trouver une nouvelle copine… Puis une autre et encore une autre. J'ai arrêté de compter au bout de la quatrième, » déclara-t-elle amèrement.

« Oh je ne dirais pas qu'il y en a eu tant que ça mais ça n'a jamais marché. Je n'ai jamais pu m'arrêter de penser à toi. »

Son aveu fit battre le cœur de la rousse à une vitesse folle et le rouge monta à ses joues. Elle tenta de les cacher en posant son front sur ses genoux.

« Avec Dean, c'est terminé. Moi aussi je n'ai jamais réussi à te sortir de ma tête, » finit par lui avouer Ginny dans un souffle.

Elle releva légèrement la tête et vit, entre ses longues mèches rousses, Blaise la regarder tendrement.

« Je t'ai vraiment manqué ? »

« Bien sûr Ginger. »

« Alors pourquoi tu n'es jamais venu me parler ? Je n'attendais que ça. »

Blaise haussa les épaules.

« On était à des milliers kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Ça aurait été une souffrance inutile de pouvoir se parler mais ne pas se toucher. »

« Tu n'avais qu'à rester à mes côtés, » cracha-t-elle.

« Vraiment Ginny ? Es-tu une nouvelle fois en train de jouer les égoïstes et de me demander de rester pour toi alors que mon rêve était de partir car je ne me sentais pas à ma place ici ? »

Oui c'était effectivement ce qu'elle insinuait une nouvelle fois. Elle aurait voulu qu'il reste pour elle. Les études d'architecte qu'il voulait tant faire se trouvaient dans des dizaines d'universités en Angleterre alors pourquoi partir aussi loin ? Pourquoi partir aux États-Unis, là où elle ne pourrait jamais le rejoindre faute de moyen financier ? Contrairement à elle, il n'était pas proche de sa famille mais elle était là ainsi que ses amis. Cela aurait dû être suffisant pour qu'il reste.

« Ramène-moi chez moi, » dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Blaise la transperça de ses yeux noir onyx avant de déclamer :

« C'était prévu ne t'inquiète pas mais pas tout de suite. »

« Oh si tu vas me ramener maintenant, » éructa la rousse en se levant si vite qu'on aurait cru que ses jambes étaient sur ressort.

« Tu n'avais qu'à le préciser avant, » répondit-il avec un rictus narquois.

Malgré l'obscurité qui les entourait, Blaise perçut les joues de Ginny devenir rouge d'énervement.

« Ramène-moi. »

« Non. »

Sans demander son reste, la jeune femme marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'à l'Impala, se saisit de son sac à main par la fenêtre restée ouverte et partit en direction du sentier.

Le métis soupira de lassitude face au comportement impulsif de sa jolie rousse qui leur avait valu plus d'une dispute. Il se leva à son tour, lâchant dans un bruit sourd la bouteille de vodka qu'il tenait entre ses longs doigts et qui se vida en partie de son contenu transparent en touchant le sol, puis courut jusqu'à la jeune femme qui s'engageait déjà dans l'allée forestière.

Son corps, à moitié dissimulé par l'obscurité des bois et ne voyant pas où elle mettait les pieds, Ginny s'arrêta pour prendre son téléphone et activer la lampe torche. Ses doigts touchèrent la coque en plastique noire et commencèrent à se saisir de l'objet lorsqu'une main serrant son bras la fit se retourner.

« Ne sois pas stupide Ginger. On est à plus d'une demi-heure de chez toi, il n'y a aucune lumière sur les routes qu'on a prises, tu rentrerais à l'aube et maman Weasley te surprendrais à avoir fait le mur. »

« Je m'en fiche, » souffla-t-elle en essayant de dégager son bras de la poigne de Blaise.

« Vraiment ? Tu préfères marcher pendant des heures et risquer de te faire percuter par une voiture plutôt que de rester avec moi ? »

« Tu finiras par m'abandonner encore une fois de toute façon alors maintenant ou plus tard… Autant que je parte, » dit-elle en arrêtant de se débattre.

Le cœur de Blaise se serra en entendant la tristesse dans la voix de celle qui fut autrefois sa petite amie. Si elle savait… Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire, pas maintenant alors qu'elle manquait de faire craquer sa carapace et de pleurer. Leur séparation avait été très douloureuse pour lui aussi, c'était son choix d'être parti et il l'assumait mais la voir dans cet état… C'était quelque chose auquel il n'arrivait pas à faire face, alors il fit la seule chose qui lui venait en tête et la prit dans ses bras.

Ginny répondit à son étreinte et cala le haut de sa tête contre le cou du métis. Sentir la peau chaude de Blaise contre sa joue lui fit un bien fou. Il lui avait tellement manqué.

« Allez viens. Je vais te ramener chez toi. »

Ginny bougea la tête de gauche à droite plusieurs fois.

« Non ? Après la comédie que tu viens de faire tu ne veux pas rentrer ? » se moqua gentiment Blaise.

En guise de réponse la jeune femme embrassa celui qui hantait son esprit en permanence.

Au début surpris par son action, Blaise finit par répondre rapidement à son baiser. Leurs lèvres s'entrechoquaient et laissèrent échapper de léger gémissement de plaisir à chaque fois qu'elles s'éloignaient l'une de l'autre.

Les doigts du métis glissèrent en bas des reins de Ginny, lui provoquant des frissons à travers son débardeur, et pressèrent le corps de la rousse contre son torse finement musclé. Collée contre lui, Ginny en profita pour inspirer les effluves du parfum qu'elle lui avait toujours connu, mélangé à l'odeur de sa peau. Elle plaqua ses mains derrière la nuque du jeune homme afin d'approfondir le baiser, renforçant par la même occasion leur étreinte.

Blaise déplaça sa main sur la cuisse de la rousse et planta ses ongles dans sa chair, arrachant un petit gémissement de douleur à Ginny. Pour se faire pardonner, il caressa du bout des doigts la peau laiteuse et remonta jusque sous sa jupe, frôlant la dentelle de son sous-vêtement. Elle haleta de désir, son cœur battait à tout rompre lui donnant l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine.

Impatient de découvrir une nouvelle fois le corps de celle qui avait partagé sa vie pendant plusieurs mois, il plaça ses mains sous les fesses de Ginny et les empoigna avant de la porter. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches, mettant à la même hauteur leurs intimités et provoquant un grognement de plaisir chez Blaise lorsqu'elles se touchèrent.

.

Serrés l'un contre l'autre sur la banquette arrière, les deux amants profitaient du calme que leur apportait la colline.

Blaise jouait avec les cheveux de Ginny, baladant ses doigts entre les longues mèches rousses pour finir par en prendre une et la frotter contre le nez de la jeune adulte, ce qui la fit éternuer. Blaise esquissa un sourire et continua son petit jeu jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à lui frapper le bras pour le faire arrêter.

N'aimant pas rester inactif, il observa alors le corps dénudé de sa partenaire et l'imagina recouvert d'encre. Des dizaines de motifs traversèrent son esprit dont un en particulier.

« Je vois un tatouage ici, » lui dit-il tout en effleurant l'épaule de la rousse du bout des doigts « Je verrais bien… Une rose. »

« Une rose ? Je trouve ça un peu trop vu. Pas toi ? »

« Peu importe. Je trouve que ça t'irait bien. Féminine, douce, délicate mais piquante. Ça te correspond parfaitement. »

Cette idée de motif avait été plus d'une fois envisagé par la rousse mais son côté populaire l'avait souvent relégué du côté des tatouages à éviter car elle voulait que les siens soient uniques. Aucun tatouage ne pouvait être unique, elle le savait, mais avoir vu la moitié des filles de son lycée arborer des signes de l'infini, des plumes et des envols d'oiseaux l'avait confortée dans l'idée de ne pas suivre la mode et d'avoir un modèle qui lui était propre.

Pourtant, le fait que Blaise pût la voir avec des roses sur elle faisait remonter le motif dans son estime.

« Je vais y réfléchir, » finit-elle par dire.

Les yeux de Blaise dérivèrent vers l'horizon et il vit les premiers rayons du soleil zébrer le ciel de leur éclat jaune orangé.

« Le soleil se lève. Il va falloir que je te ramène. Tu peux me passer mon t-shirt ? »

Malgré la boule qui se forma au creux de son ventre, Ginny acquiesça et se redressa afin de se saisir du tissu blanc qui avait été balancé sur le siège avant lors de leur ébat.

Elle se retourna et se rhabilla à son tour, dos à son premier amour afin de dissimuler le masque de tristesse qui commençait à envahir ses traits.

.

Pour ne pas réveiller les habitants de la maisonnée et en particulier une personne bien précise, l'Impala se gara quelques mètres avant le logis des Weasley.

Le trajet du retour avait été pesant et silencieux, trop silencieux. Même la voix du chanteur de _Sum 41_, qu'ils adoraient tout particulièrement, n'avait pas réussi à les dérider.

De longues minutes passèrent avant que Ginny ne se décidât à sortir. Elle enclencha la poignée de la portière, commença à s'engager hors de l'habitacle mais se ravisa pour se retourner vers Blaise. Elle osa enfin lui poser la question qui la taraudait depuis qu'il était venu la chercher.

« Tu repars quand ? »

« Demain. »

Ginny sentit son cœur se serrer et s'arrêter de battre pendant une fraction de seconde. Elle se doutait qu'il n'allait pas rester longtemps mais elle espérait qu'ils auraient l'occasion de se revoir encore une fois. Elle espérait qu'elle n'était pas qu'un nom à rayer de sa liste ni une personne à voir pour se donner bonne conscience mais le maigre espoir qu'elle nourrissait lui avait été arraché en un mot.

« Bien, » dit-elle en déglutissant. « Il… Il faut que j'y aille, ma mère va bientôt être levée. Au revoir Blaise. »

Dans un baiser d'adieu, elle embrassa sa joue et partit sans se retourner pour cacher les larmes qui dévalaient une nouvelle fois sa peau de porcelaine à cause de lui.

.

.

* * *

_"Cause we never go out of style"_

* * *

**Vous aimeriez d'autres histoires de ce genre inspirées par une chanson ? L'histoire vous a plu ? Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me poster une petite review.**


End file.
